


Только вдвоем

by Rath_Reuben_Rye



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A hint of incest?, Angst, Gen, Has anyone seen Harry?, M/M, The narration is conducted on behalf of the second person of the second protagonist, john was never alone, split personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rath_Reuben_Rye/pseuds/Rath_Reuben_Rye
Summary: Они всегда были близки. Никто даже не представлял, насколько
Relationships: Harry Watson/John Watson, Harry Watson/Original Female Character, John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Только вдвоем

Гарриет нравился Джон.  
Они всегда были вместе.  
Он был ее братом.  
И он был милым.  
Иногда даже слишком.  
И эти курицы не могли пройти мимо – ведь он был таким…таким несчастным, сидя в одиночестве за столиком в кафе.  
Роль несправедливо обиженного агнца Джон исполнял идеально, вливаясь в нее как во вторую кожу – и вот еще одна сидит напротив и хлопает искусственными ресницами.  
Пара бокалов. Несколько жалобных вздохов, и уже очередная девица ведет Джона в спальню, по глупости считая себя хозяйкой положения.  
Закрывалась дверь, и Джон умирал.  
Умирал, чтобы проснуться в своей постели под звук надрывно свистящего чайника.  
Гарриет всегда готовила ему завтрак.  
Когда Джон заканчивал с едой, они укладывались на узкую кровать, так, чтобы им обоим было удобно, и вместе вспоминали прошедшую ночь.  
Гарриет перебирала воспоминания, словно кусочки пазла, соединяя их в полноценную картину, приберегая самые жаркие моменты на потом, когда Джон уже на грани будет задыхаться, сжимая вспотевшей ладонью серую простынь.  
Ей нравилось смотреть, как Джон стирает свою сперму с живота старой футболкой, которую он все никак не выкинет. И как потом лежит, остывая, и затуманенными от пережитого оргазма глазами рассматривает потолок.  
Правда, иногда она увлекалась. И Джон знал об этом, но игнорировал мелкие пятна крови на рукавах свитера, которые она пропустила. Но его молчаливое неодобрение давило на нее, и, как правило, в следующий раз она была аккуратнее.  
Потом был Афганистан.  
Это было страшно. Гарриет скучала по их вечерам и ужасно беспокоилась. Иногда кричала, сдирая ногтями кожу на руках, или тихо плакала по ночам в подушку.  
Но ждала, чтобы однажды проснуться.  
После возвращения Джона она всю ночь просидела на кровати, скользя пальцами по лакированной трости. Ему было тяжело, сны стали настоящей пыткой, но сестра старалась будить его прежде, чем кошмар набирал свою силу.  
Он стал реже разговаривать с ней и с другими. Та женщина-психолог что-то спрашивала, брат отвечал. Но что именно - Гарриет не знала… Джон осторожно закрывал дверь и просил не подслушивать.  
Ей не нравилось то, что происходило с братом.  
С появлением Шерлока Холмса все изменилось.  
Гарриет он не понравился. Для начала он назвал ее мужчиной. Потом втравил ее брата в свои игры. Смеялся над Джоном.  
Единственное, в чем они с Шерлоком были похожи – им обоим не нравилась Молли. Глупая серая мышка с большими розовыми очками, которые за всю жизнь наверняка натерли ей переносицу.  
Чуть позже Джон познакомил ее с Сарой. Та часто улыбалась и бессознательно откидывала волосы с плеч. Но, похоже, брат не был особо увлечен этой женщиной. Секс был неплох – это Гарриет признала, но ничего выдающегося. Поэтому они часто коротали вечера в теплых полупустых кафешках, подальше от центра.  
Только вдвоем.  
Однако Шерлок Холмс, как оказалось, стал занимать ее место в жизни брата.  
Мужчина позвонил так не вовремя - Гарриет не хотела, чтобы брат видел истекающую кровью темнокожую официантку. Но звонок разбудил его, и Джону пришлось взять трубку.  
Позже Джон несколько минут, не мигая, рассматривал ножницы, торчащие из шеи девушки, но потом ушел. Гарриет притихла, обрадовавшись, что успела прибраться. Она не хотела, чтобы из-за нее у брата были неприятности. Он не разговаривал с ней несколько дней. А ей оставалось только смотреть и сжимать кулаки в своем бессилии.  
Джону нравился этот мужчина.  
Гарриет видела, как замирал брат, стоило только Холмсу появиться рядом. Как Джон не мог оторваться от тонких пальцев, ласкавших гладкие бока скрипки. Знала про влажные фантазии за закрытой дверью душной комнаты.  
Она не хотела, чтобы брат грустил, и часто уводила его гулять по ночам, пока этот сумасшедший детектив мучил скрипку. Будила за несколько движений до оргазма в постели какой-нибудь миловидной брюнетки. А ведь раньше ему нравились блондинки.  
К утру брат возвращался туда, где обитал предмет желаний - Шерлок Холмс. Стоило открыть дверь, и детектив взглядом проходился по телу Джона, после чего еле заметно поджимал губы и возвращался к ноутбуку. Гарриет часто спрашивала себя, осознает ли этот человек, как неприятно ее брату подобное внимание? Точнее, отсутствие продолжения после такого алчного, властного взгляда.  
Гарриет хотела быть хорошей сестрой, но видеть брата с этим мужчиной было невыносимо.  
Ко дню рождения Джона она подготовилась основательно. Несколько вещей, на которые брат уже давно положил глаз, столик в небольшом уютном ресторане, что нравился им обоим. Даже с хорошенькой Дженнифер познакомилась заранее. Правда, Джон нашел ее телефон, но промолчал.  
Уже провожая брата на заранее спланированное свидание, Гарриет замерла в дверях.  
Ладно, но только ради брата. Джон должен учитывать, на какие жертвы она идет для него.  
Холмс стоял на кухне и со скучающим выражением лица изучал содержимое холодильника.  
Поцелуй вышел каким-то однобоким. Гарриет, значит, тут старается, ради брата наступает фактически себе на горло, а ублюдок даже каплю энтузиазма проявить не может.  
Тело, слишком долго живущее фантазиями об этом, предсказуемо отреагировало.  
Холмс не сопротивлялся, когда его руку прижали к возбужденному члену.  
\- Ну и? Будем что-то с этим делать?  
Реакции ноль.  
Идиот.  
И что Джон нашел в этой амёбе?  
Гарриет хлопнула дверью, желая поскорее увести брата от бесчувственного чудовища.

Ей было страшно.  
Ей хотелось бежать, увести брата от этого сумасшедшего, благодаря которому они оказались в такой ситуации. Он повесил на них взрывчатку! И угрожал…Нет…Все из-за этого Холмса! Гарриет хотелось рвануться вперед, чтобы перед смертью выбить этому гениальному засранцу пару зубов…Но Джон сказал, что она глупая. Держал до конца, пока оба они не оказались на полу, где руку холодил голубой кафель.  
Она замерзла.  
Джон тоже был испуган, сердце билось где-то в горле, воздуха не хватало.  
Их общие, одни на двоих, сиплые вздохи эхом разносились по бассейну.  
Шерлок Холмс сидел на коленях рядом с ними, сжимая в своей руке ладонь Джона. Холмс был бледен, но, когда прибыла полиция, наотрез отказался отпускать ее брата – в машине скорой помощи они ехали вместе.  
\- Пожалуй, нам действительно надо что-то делать. - Уже сидя на больничной койке, почти неслышным шёпотом.  
Он не имел права забирать ее Джона!  
\- Есть идеи?  
\- Несколько. Но они требуют тщательного изучения.  
\- Ничего не имею против.  
Брат был счастлив, коснувшись враз пересохшими губами щеки Шерлока.  
Брат никогда раньше не запирал ее.  
Не оставлял одну в тех темных коридорах, что он так старательно выстраивал когда спал. Она, глупая, думала, что они будут там играть. Только вдвоем.  
И теперь она сидит в круглой комнате на маленьком пухлом диванчике и ждет. Ждет, когда на белых обоях черным росчерком в очередной раз мелькнет ненавистное имя. Брат слишком часто произносит его там, за черной дверью «221 В» с бронзовой ручкой, которая обжигает ей ладони.  
Гарриет нравился Джон.  
Но Шерлока Холмса она ненавидела.

Шло время, брат менялся.  
В ее комнате появились книги, лакированный столик из темного клена и пузатый керамический чайник с розовой хризантемой на блестящем боку.  
Так же неслышно возник черный футляр, но Гарриет не стала его открывать. Слишком хорошо помнила тонкие пальцы на грифе скрипки.  
На диван опустился клетчатый плед, так любимый Шерлоком Холмсом.  
Несколько капель упали на бледные щеки.  
Несколько оставили влажные пятна на газетных листах  
Белые обои грязными лоскутами падали на пол, превращаясь в мокрую кучу.  
Заскрипела заржавевшими петлями, открываясь, дверь с бронзовой ручкой.  
Она не знала, сколько времени они простояли в полуразрушенной комнате, пока брат рыдал на ее плече. Это было не важно. Теперь они снова вместе.  
Только вдвоем.  
И сейчас Гарриет смотрела на каменную плиту у могилы человека, так надолго укравшего у нее брата.  
Она ненавидела Шерлока Холмса.  
Но безумно любила Джона.


End file.
